


Episodes 35 & 36

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Bringing Elsie Back, F/F, F/M, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, basically solving all of this season's problems, carmilla whipped karnstein, getting hollstein back together, happy endings, i didn't include the promo part where it looks like laura is saying that one thing, i'm giving spoilers here, jeeps is the hero, jeeps saves carmilla, laura is the hero, originally was one part but i really wanted to let jeeps save carm, using the time turner necklace to bring mattie back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how I would like to see the last two episodes go about. There will be three parts. Basically me solving all of Season 2's problems.</p><p>Major feels, most likely, but I will try to give this a happy ending.</p><p>(Also, as said in the tags, I didn't include the little thing from the promo it looks like Laura is saying.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episodes 35 & 36

"What do you want Laura?"

 

_I want things to get back to the way they were. I want to be yours again. I want both of us to get along. I want something. I want to be your friend. Anything. I just want you._

When they got back, Laura went to her room, in hopes of just going to sleep and forgetting about the previous night. But of course, LaF, Perry, and J.P. barged into the room, demanding she watch her last video.

 

"I can't, guys. It's too painful."

 

Perry sided with Laura. "Guys, she's tired. Let her sleep."

 

"No, Per, she has to watch this." Lafontaine said, already pulling up the video on Laura's computer.

 

"Guys I don't want too--" but Laura didn't protest when she saw the screen; Carmilla had come back. She raised her eyebrow and sat up, grabbing her phone and texting Carmilla asking what that was about. Perry had left the room by then, and Laura looked over at LaF. "Did Perry seem....weird in that video?"

 

"I don't know." Lafontaine shrugged. "But the point is, Carmilla was going to help. You gotta go find her."

 

Laura quickly stood up and headed for the door, but was blocked by Perry. "Perry, I don't have time for this. Carm--"

 

"She doesn't want you, sweetheart." Perry said, and wow, she didn't sound like Perry at all.

 

"But she came back!"

 

Lafontaine and J.P. walked up, confused. "Ms. Perry, I believe Ms. Hollis is right."

 

"And I think you need to keep your mouth shut." Perry smiled innocently. "Okay, if you'll excuse me, I need to go bake some cookies."

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Lafontaine shook their head. "Okay, whatever that was--go. I'll deal with her."

 

"What? No, what if--"

 

"Relax, L, I have Jeeps. Go get your girl. You've waited too long, and I miss you two being cute or whatever, regardless if it was annoying."

 

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Laura smiled. She couldn't believe she was able to get Carmilla back.

 

As she was walking towards the direction of the library, she noticed a large amount of smoke coming from the roof. Her eyes widened and she started running towards the library. She didn't know what she was more scared of; Carm not being okay, or not getting out okay. She tried to shake the thought from her head and continuing running but the path seemed endless. Right as she got to the door, she noticed it was chained up.  _How did Carm even get in here?_ Then her phone started ringing.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Laura, listen--"

 

"Carm! Carm are you okay?"

Carmilla coughed. "Listen, Laura. You have to stop Perry. Something's going on with her and when she looked at me--I don't know if you watched your video, cupcake, but it was the exact way Mother looked at me. You need to go. And don't you dare come to the library trying to save me."

 

"I--um--I'm kind of already here."

 

Carmilla half-laughed. "Figures. I know you too well." she sighed. "Cupcake, you cannot come in here. It's far too dangerous."

 

"But I can't leave you in there, Carm."

 

"If you don't stop Perry, she'll do something. And I don't even want to know what she'll do. Go back, and send J.P. Since he's still a vampire, he can shift into Will's animal form. He'll be able to get in here."

 

"Wait, what animal was Will?"

 

"He was a rat. Isn't it obvious, cupcake? Anyway, he'll be able to crawl through the small holes and get me out of here. We haven't discussed shifting yet but hopefully he's smart enough to figure it out."

 

"I'm sure he is but--are you sure? Will it work?"

 

"I'm not sure. But I'd rather you not risk your life for me like this. You have a bright future ahead of you..." she paused. "And I don't wanna see you risk all of that just for me."

 

"You mean more to me than anyone, Carm, please just let me--"

 

"No, creampuff. I'm not letting you do this." She could hear the determination in Carmilla's voice. She knew there was no winning.

 

"Fine, you stupid, stubborn vampire. We'll do it the hard way."

Here goes nothing.


End file.
